


Les fleurs du mal

by chryoskane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slash, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryoskane/pseuds/chryoskane
Summary: Almas gemelas, destino, poder. Tres cosas que por defecto definen a los magos desde la infancia. Tres cosas cuyo peso puede significar mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría cuando Harry Potter observa a los ojos de su alma gemela por primera vez, comprendiendo en ese instante que hará cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.





	Les fleurs du mal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ojalá mío. 
> 
> EMH-HMN. ¿Un longfic Tomarry, Christian, de veras? Sí, de veras. Dedicado enteramente a Lex Snape por soportarme en mis malos ataques de inspiración, hacerme putishipper y volverme loco de amor. Feliz navidad mi ángel. Tu regalo, de mí para ti. Je t’aime.

 

—¡Paddy! —Harry chilla mientras trata de seguir los apresurados pasos de su padrino. Sirius, varios metros por delante de él, lleva los cabellos negros largos sujetos en una coleta y expresión de estar feliz de la vida mientras su pequeño ahijado lo persigue con sus delgadas piernas moviéndose a toda velocidad—. ¡Cárgame!

—¡Estás grande para eso Harry! —dice Sirius, aunque sabe que lo acabará cargando de cualquier modo. Harry apresura sus pasos todo lo veloz que puede y salta a las piernas de Sirius, abrazándolas con ambos brazos y piernas, haciéndolos caer a ambos sobre el césped recortado del parque—. ¡Harry! —regaña Sirius, pero ríe.

—¡Quería que me cargaras Paddy! —Harry se trepa y acaba abrazando fuertemente a Sirius, por lo que cuando Sirius consigue ponerse de pie es con el pequeño niño de casi nueve años en sus brazos, aferrándose con brazos y piernas—. ¡Me gusta que me cargues!

—Los niños de casi-nueve años no van a todas partes en brazos de su padrino Harry —trata de actuar con madurez Sirius. Pero la verdad es que le encanta. Ama que Harry esté en sus brazos, que lo trate de peinar, que se trepe a sus hombros y juegue con él. Ama a su pequeño ahijado, ama a su pequeña familia.

—¡Eso es porque no tienen el padrino más maravilloso del mundo mundial! —chilla Harry, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla afeitada y haciendo que Sirius suelte una carcajada—. ¿Me llevas en bracitos hasta el parque Paddy?

Sirius no puede negarse. Tampoco quiere.

Remus los espera en el parque. Ya ha preparado la manta y el picnic sobre el césped allí. Harry ríe y se lanza a los brazos del hombre lobo que acaricia su espalda y besa su frente como si llevaran años sin verse. Lo ha visto esa mañana y han preparado juntos las galletas con chispas, pero Harry ama ser mimado por sus padrinos. Sirius, su padrino, a quien ama como si fuera un papá para él. Y Remus, el esposo de su padrino y su alma gemela, la mejor persona que alguna vez pudiera haber conocido.

—¿Cómo están mis amores? —pregunta Remus, despeinando a Harry y besando a Sirius en los labios. Harry, a diferencia de otros niños, nunca tuvo la idea de que sus “padres” besándose podría ser algo asqueroso. Eran tan dulces y buenos con él y entre ellos que no podía ser otra cosa más que hermoso—. Pasé por Diagón de regreso del trabajo y les encargué unas túnicas hermosas a ambos. Necesitamos ropas nuevas para el cumpleaños de Neville.

—¿Y para el mío? —Harry se acomoda junto a Remus, mirándole con los ojitos más adorables que puede poner. Sabe que eso es mucho, que Sirius le ha enseñado muy bien su mirada de cachorro para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero Harry nunca ha querido exageraciones para sus cumpleaños, por más mimado que sus feos y desagradables tíos Vernon y Petunia digan que es, solamente ha querido alguna túnica fresquita y cosas dulces para comer. La mirada de Remus es divertida y soñadora cuando acaricia su rostro con los nudillos y besa su nariz.

—Para ti mi cachorrito, tenemos algo muy especial preparado.

Sirius ríe y Harry lo mira con ojos implorantes.

—¡Cuéntame! —ruega. Sirius niega riéndose entre dientes, observando a Remus con diversión pintada en la cara—. ¡Paddy-Paddy! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Por favorcito! ¡Quiero sabeeeer! —suplica, aún sabiendo que ninguno le dirá nada. Remus lo despeina y acomoda más sus lentes sobre su nariz, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

—Cuando llegue el momento lo verás —dice dejándolo sin réplicas, con ese tipo de miradas que Harry recuerda ver en los ojos de las madres orgullosas de sus hijos en las películas del televisor que Sirius consiguió poner en la sala. Ver esa mirada en los ojos de Remus casi le hace querer llorar, pero no sabe realmente por qué— ¿Comes un sándwich y tomas un poquito de jugo antes de ir a jugar con Sirius?

Varios metros atrás hay varios niños y niñas jugando al Quidditch bajo supervisión de muchos adultos. Harry asiente a toda velocidad, tragando el nudo de emociones de su garganta y observando la melancólica sonrisa de Sirius Black posada en Remus Lupin-Black una última vez antes de que vuelva a sonreírle como si fuera un ciego que ve la luz del sol por primera vez.

 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus toma su mano izquierda y Sirius su mano derecha. A Harry le encanta ir tomado de las manos de ese modo. Ama que sus padres, los únicos padres que recuerda conocer, lo lleven protegido y mimado de ese modo a cualquier parte. Confía más en ellos que en nadie en todo el mundo, ¡ni siquiera en Dumbledore! Sabe que si Remus dice que se quede en el cuarto es por algo importante, y que si Sirius no sonríe algo está muy mal. No tiene problemas en obedecer, y ellos no tienen problemas en mimarlo y hacerlo sentir amado. Harry es feliz. Es feliz todos los días de su vida aunque a veces llore y otras veces tenga pesadillas. Y sobre todo, se siente protegido y amado, mucho más cuando Sirius aprieta sus dedos y Remus hace pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Sabes a dónde vamos, ¿verdad, Harry? —pregunta Remus. Harry asiente. No sabe si sentirse feliz o si sentirse preocupado. Oyó a la abuela de Neville hablar sobre que esperarán a que su nieto tenga los once años antes de llevarlo al _Árbol_ para liberarlo de la presión que significará para él potenciar su magia con las _Graines_ y justificar su destino detrás de la _Anima_. Harry ha oído del _Árbol_ durante gran parte de su infancia. Sirius y Remus solamente le han hablado de él una vez, la suficiente para aclarar sus ideas, y ha sido suficiente para él.

—Lo sé —dice en voz bajita. Aprieta un poco más las manos de sus padres y suspira, algo incómodo con la idea de tener que adentrarse al interior de ese lugar que, según la mayoría que le hablaron de él, puede ser muy oscuro. No le teme a la oscuridad, pero le teme a lo que puede haber en ella, quizá más que un poco—. ¿Iremos al Árbol?  

—Iremos —confirma Remus—. Debes entrar solo cachorro, ¿lo sabes? Es por tu seguridad, y será mucho mejor para ti. Y mucho más rápido. Estarás bien Harry.

Harry asiente. Mira los ojos amorosos de Remus y los esperanzados de Sirius. Los ama, los adora. Confía en ellos. Si ellos le dicen que estará bien, es porque lo estará, y el peso en sus hombros se aliviana un poco.

—¿Por qué es necesario que yo vaya ahora? —pregunta en voz baja, al final. Están entre muchos árboles, caminando sobre el césped y el musgo recubriendo cortezas caídas. Las hojas decoran con tantas tonalidades de verde el paisaje como jamás pudo imaginar que lo haría. Jamás imaginó que el verde sería un color tan variable y tan hermoso—. Neville no irá hasta que tenga once años.

Sirius se demuestra sorprendido, pero su sonrisa lo tranquiliza un poco. No es forzada, no es divertida tampoco. Es una sonrisa honesta cargada de amor que hace que su pecho se sienta un poco más cálido y su cuerpo se relaje un poco más. Sirius siempre le dirá la verdad.

—La señora Longbottom es un poco vieja y tiene las ideas muy mal ubicadas en esa cabecita llena de canas —dice Sirius despreocupadamente. Harry ríe con el regaño de Remus, pero Sirius sigue hablando como si su esposo no lo estuviera regañando por decir eso de la anciana mujer—. Cree que Neville no necesita saber de su vida ni de su destino hasta que no sea mayor. Según ella, es para protegerlo y cuidar su educación. Según un hombre muy apuesto e irresistible que conozco desde hace una vida, uno llamado Sirius Black por cierto que lindo nombre, la anciana Longbottom no quiere darle a su nieto el valor que merece como mago y como persona. Siempre lo ha visto un poco de menos, y nunca ha valorado nada que el pequeño Neville pueda pensar o hacer. Él tendrá el valor que ella le dé, hasta que empiece a valorarse solito. Y lo vale. Lo vale todo.

—Podría tratar de ser su amigo —dice Harry, y Remus revuelve sus cabellos en una caricia dulce—. Neville siempre es bueno conmigo cuando nos vemos, me cae muy bien. Es muy divertido y habla con las plantitas. Algunas flores también le responden. ¡Es asombroso!

Sirius suelta una risotada. Remus pone los ojos en blanco ante la risotada de Sirius y acaricia la mejilla de Harry mientras se abren paso por el camino terroso, ramitas y hojas crujiendo bajo sus pasos, hasta que de pronto cuando Harry alza la vista se encuentra con el Árbol. No es nada de lo que alguna vez ha imaginado, y a la vez lo es todo. Es tal como muchas imágenes que ha creado su imaginación a lo largo de los años y como ninguna de ellas a la vez. El tronco grueso tiene raíces que se entierran como alargados dedos en la oscura tierra húmeda, la madera llena de nudos y curvas brillantes como si su savia fuera de oro puro. El tronco brilla de color caramelo, chocolate y oro, la madera irradiando luz propia y juegos de sombras contra los nudos oscureciendo su paso. De las altas ramas, altas como gigantes, llueven hilos de hojas de color oro y plata irradiando la más hermosa luz que sus ojos hayan podido ver alguna vez, salpicones de destellos color arcoíris hacia la tierra. En el centro del árbol, ajeno a toda luz, parece abrirse un pasadizo oscuro como la nada, diferente para cada alma que allí entre.

—Parece un sauce llorón —balbucea Harry, asombrado. Parece un enorme sauce llorón hecho de oro y caramelo, con hojas de fuego dorado y arcoíris reflejándose en la tierra—. ¡Es hermoso!

Remus ríe. Su risa es fresca y juvenil. Harry lo observa un momento y luego a su padrino Sirius, y se recuerda como debe hacer cada tanto tiempo que tienen la misma edad, que Remus tiene veintinueve y que Sirius cumplirá treinta dentro de unos meses, y a pesar de ello la edad se marca más en el rostro de Remus que el perpetuamente juvenil rostro de Sirius. O quizá sea obra de sus ojos, menos cansados y más frescos, o de las ojeras y cicatrices en el rostro de Remus. Harry sabe que sus cicatrices no son un tema fácil de tratar, pero cuando Harry y Sirius besan por las mañanas después de la luna llena las que se marcan frescas en su rostro y sus manos, Remus sonríe y todo está bien.

—Es hora de que entres cachorro —anuncia Remus apenas entran al claro. Harry siente su piel erizarse. Frota sus brazos, pero no es por el frío. La magia que allí se siente parece ser algo que nunca ha sentido, algo que cierra su pecho hasta querer hacerlo llorar y se pega en su piel como suspiros y contra el débil susurro del viento.

Suelta las manos de sus padres del corazón y avanza. Ambos entrelazan sus manos y se apoyan contra un árbol musgoso para esperarlo. Harry no vuelve a voltear la mirada mientras avanza por el camino de chatas piedras circulares llevándolo hasta el hueco del árbol. Los arcoíris parecen pequeñas hadas como las que flotan en torno al árbol durante las navidades, pero no tienen forma y textura, sólo colores dándole esa ilusión mientras se pegan a sus brazos, playera y cara. La mágica sensación lo abraza con un apretón débil, roces místicos contra su cabello y caricias a su alma mientras toca el tronco del árbol. Su mano es tres veces más pequeña que el nudo más pequeño de allí, y la apertura se ve tan oscura que no sabe si debe saltar o caminar al interior. Recuerda, por inercia, antiguos cuentos que Remus le leía cuando más pequeño; Alicia, corriendo tras un conejo blanco, cayó por una gruta oscura donde las maravillas parecían flotar contra la velocidad de su caída. Teme caer, pero teme mucho más que el interior sea tan oscuro como parece por fuera.

Acaricia el la madera, dura y húmeda bajo su mano, y siente un suave zumbido como si el Árbol tuviera un corazón latiente. No le extrañaría, pero cuando su mano entra al interior de la oscuridad y deja de verla, su corazón se salta un segundo. Y un segundo es el necesario para que la oscuridad tome su mano y lo lance al interior.

Harry no se siente caer. Sabe que cae, y su estómago está ligeramente revuelto, pero cuando se incorpora en sus rodillas es sobre tierra húmeda y fría, cargada de flores marchitas. Se coloca de pie y camina varios pasos en círculos, observándolo todo. Su pecho se aprieta. Todo parece estar muerto allí, un amplio jardín cargado de flores resecas, hongos de olor tan dulce que le da asco y a lo lejos un pequeño lago de aguas turbias. Hojas de loto ennegrecidas cubren gran parte de la superficie del lago, y oye el zumbido persistente de insectos cerca de aquel lugar.

No parece un lugar muy maravilloso. No parece ningún lugar donde él entraría por voluntad propia. El olor es dulzón y tóxico, se le pega a la nariz y al paladar en una intoxicante potencia y rapidez. Harry trata de no respirar, pero sus pulmones arden y cae de rodillas otra vez, mareado y dando grandes inhalaciones. Sobre él la luz de venenoso verde parece ser lo único que verá. Todo es tan verde que siente que su estómago se retuerce. No es un verde lindo. Es un verde fangoso, musgoso, tóxico y desagradable. Quiere llorar. No es nada como lo que esperaba y quiere huir de allí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces allí? —susurra una voz débil. Harry voltea la cara buscando a la dueña de la voz. Parece ser una vocecilla femenina, de niña, pero no encuentra a nadie en las cercanías que pudiera haberle hablado—. Te estoy hablando, ¡aquí!

Harry gira la cabeza. Y grita.

La serpiente se acerca hacia él, negra de ojos rubíes, siseando y enredándose en sus piernas apenas trata de patearla lejos.

—¡Qué maleducado que eres! —dice. La serpiente habla. La serpiente _es la que habla_. Harry no sabe si quiere llorar o gritar, pero teme a esos colmillos y teme respirar—. Dime hola. Te dije _Hola_. Respóndeme. ¡Es lo que la gente educada hace!

Harry traga saliva. Inhala el aroma dulzón que hace que sus pulmones duelan y su garganta queme. Pero aún así responde, con un hilo de voz:

—Hola.

Harry no sabe si las serpientes pueden sonreír, pero ésta lo está haciendo. Algo en él lo dice cuando la serpiente negrísima como si sus escamas estuvieran cubiertas de piedrecillas de ónice suelta sus piernas y se acomoda a su lado, mirándolo con tanta curiosidad como los ojos rasgados de una víbora podrían tener.

—Sígueme —dice, y sin decir otra cosa ni esperar, comienza a reptar a toda velocidad en la húmeda tierra negra. Harry se levanta lo más pronto que puede. De nada le sirve pedirle que espere, porque la serpiente avanza, y Harry se siente agradecido de que la línea de sus movimientos quede en un camino contra la tierra.

Pasa junto al lago. Sobre las hojas de loto las flores parecen resecas y consumidas, el agua apesta y Harry debe cubrir su nariz. Sigue avanzando, casi corriendo e incapaz de ver la serpiente, solamente siguiendo el trazo de su arrastre por la tierra oscurecida. Su cabeza duele y punza mientras más dulce inhala. No sabe si es algún tipo de gas alucinógeno como aquellos que Remus le enseñó usaban los muggles en las guerras, pero todo parece brillar, desde los lunares de los hongos hasta las hojas y el musgo. Está mareado, sus piernas tiemblan, pero no deja de correr tras el camino de la serpiente. Los árboles se elevan en troncos delgados con frutos podridos a sus pies. Las moscas zumban en torno a ellos, y Harry siente náuseas, náuseas fuertes que curvan todo su cuerpo, pero quiere seguir, debe seguir, y sigue.

Sigue hasta que, casi arrastrándose, observa una silueta sobre la rama baja de un árbol. No es ninguna niña. Tampoco es un niño.

El guapo adolescente tiene cerca de dieciséis años. Los rizos oscuros le caen en un peinado prolijo y elegante. La serpiente negra se enreda entre sus dedos y sube por su brazo por el interior de la túnica negra que lleva. Todo en él es negro y blanco sobre el tronco musgoso del árbol, juego de sombras y luces, un ángel de aquellos que se lucen en las pinturas de los museos. Labios suaves y pestañas largas, nariz perfecta en sintonía con la estructura de toda su cara de pómulos altos y barbilla afilada. Harry siente que su respiración se corta, y no sabe si es porque es el chico más lindo que ha visto nunca (y ha visto fotos de personas muy bonitas) o porque el adolescente hunde sus ojos azules en él.

Azules. Claros, despejados, un azul suave como el cielo de un día claro de primavera. Tiene el brillo de lágrimas jamás derramadas y la melancolía de quien ha esperado por algo tanto que ya ha perdido las esperanzas de que se presente.

—¿Hola? —susurra Harry, dudoso. El adolescente sonríe. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Hola —responde, saltando de la rama. No hay más de un metro entre la rama y el suelo, pero Harry siente como si su corazón se torciera de angustia plena en su pecho mientras lo ve caer. Aterriza suavemente en sus pies con elegancia de quien acostumbra a hacerlo, su túnica ondeándose con la caída, y es entonces que Harry solamente puede pensar en algo: Un ángel de alas negras. Tan bello como uno, y a la vez, tan poderosamente oscuro.

Ahora entiende por qué todo el lugar parece ser tan tóxico. Teme. Sabe que no debería temer, porque después de todo él es su alma gemela. Pero tanto veneno y tanta muerte no pueden significar nada bueno, ni siquiera si proviene de su otra mitad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Harry. El adolescente sonríe de manera más torcida, curvando su boca como el gato de Cheshire. Es divertido cómo su propia mente lo compara todo con lo conocido, y a la vez perturbador. Perturbador sentirse Alicia tras un conejo, en este caso una serpiente, y perturbador encontrarse al adolescente terrorífico en su lugar, sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras exhibe incisivos afilados y peligrosos.

—No puedo decírtelo —responde, acercándose hacia él. Es más alto, mucho más alto que Harry, casi dos cabezas. Harry no sabe si tiene dieciséis o diecisiete, pero sabe que mide casi lo mismo que su padrino, con un porte más refinado y una belleza superior—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo Harry.

Harry se sobresalta. No debería sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte cuando él pronuncia su nombre, acariciando las sílabas con la lengua en un siseo persuasivo. No debería sentirlo, pero lo siente, y su rostro se calienta tanto y tan rápido que no duda estar sonrojado.

—¿Tú sabes quién soy? —pregunta. Aquel bello adolescente asiente y sonríe.

—Te he visto. He esperado por ti —su voz acaricia la distancia mientras se acerca, los pasos suaves casi sin sonido sobre la tierra, su barbilla en alto demostrándole características que luego Harry debería reconocer. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de olvidarlo. Atractivo, llamativo, maravilloso, imponente, elegante, refinado, altivo, orgulloso, con voz de terciopelo y belleza capaz de superar a cada rostro atractivo que ha visto jamás—. Ahora que puedes verme, ahora que sabes cómo soy… Debes encontrarme.

—¿Cómo te encontraré? —pregunta Harry rápidamente. Avanza, acorta la distancia hasta quedar frente a él. Debe alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y aquel adolescente acerca su mano a su rostro, dejándola a unos centímetros sin ser capaz de siquiera tocarlo. Harry quiere no echarse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no tardan en aflorar. No sabe cómo, no sabe por qué, no sabe de qué manera, pero necesita tanto tomar su mano o solamente abrazarlo que su pecho duele—. ¿También me buscarás? ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos?

—A su debido momento, en su debido lugar —responde con voz suave, una caricia a sus esperanzas mientras roza su mejilla suavemente con sus nudillos. Aquel solo roce consigue que una corriente eléctrica atraviese toda su cara, que su corazón lata tan rápido que teme estar enfermo, y su garganta se cierre antes de ceder al impulso y lanzarse a sus brazos. Lo sostiene y abraza con fuerza, el olor de su perfume siendo lo único que no es dulce en todo el lugar. Huele agridulce, picante, exótico. Huele a algo a lo que a Harry le gustaría oler toda su vida.

El adolescente duda antes de devolverle su abrazo. Harry tiene la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, envuelto en los cálidos latidos de su corazón y el aroma reconfortante, cuando es envuelto por los fuertes brazos. Harry lo agrega a la lista. Sus brazos son fuertes, lo abrazan hasta que siente su espalda crujir, y oye el siseo molesto de la serpiente enredada bajo su manga.

—¡Cuidado! —se queja la serpiente, y el adolescente ríe. La risa envuelve a Harry como otra caricia.

—Cuidado tú, tonta.

Harry siente que echará a llorar cuando finalmente se suelta de sus brazos un poco, un momento, un instante… El suficiente para que la serpiente asome su cabeza por el cuello de la túnica de su alma gemela y salte a morder su cuello.

Grita. Todo es tan negro de pronto que está mareado, preso del ahogo de su propia sangre en la garganta mientras trata de ver o sentir algo. No ve nada en la oscuridad espesa, ni siquiera sus manos frente a sus ojos, y se ahoga con la sangre. Siente el veneno quemando su cuello mientras lo cubre para evitar que más sangre escape, pero cuando da dos pasos atrás su cabeza golpea fuerte algo duro haciéndolo caer. Desde el suelo, con la garganta ardiéndole y las lágrimas haciendo su vista borrosa, es capaz de ver el débil resplandor de la salida del interior del Árbol mucho más allá. Las sombras son extrañas, como fantasmas grises bailando al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Y, mucho más importante, mucho más extraño, es que no hay sangre brotando de su cuello ni veneno quemándole la piel.

No está herido, solamente tembloroso y frágil. No está muriendo. O, quizás, sí murió. Sabe que sin importar cuánto intente o qué ocurra, nunca volverá a ser el mismo. El Harry que entró a aquel abismo murió en el instante que los ojos azules le observaron con el anhelo de quien, en medio de un desierto, observa un manantial por primera vez.

Gatea como cuando era bebé hasta la salida. Remus y Sirius, metros más allá del camino de piedra, hablan animadamente. No sabe cuánto ha pasado, pero apenas se asoma a la salida, comienza a llover. Las gotas brillan, y Harry alza la cabeza para encontrarse con que no son gotas, sino _Graines._

Semillas.

Semillas que brillan del color del oro, a su caída deslumbrando como luces de hada. Destellan, irradian luces mientras se estrellan contra la tierra húmeda y oscura. Las hojas se sacuden, tiemblan, vibran como si estuvieran bajo un feroz vendaval, y el árbol llora magia hasta que Harry se sumerge bajo los destellos y extiende sus brazos, tratando de que alguna caiga en sus manos.

Una cae. Harry chilla. Quema entre sus dedos y acerca su mano a su rostro observando el punto en que la gota cayó brillando contra su piel. Extiende un poco más la mano, tragando saliva, y dos seguidas una de otra caen quemando su piel antes de que la magia deje de llover. No cae ninguna otra mientras Harry observa, sobre su mano derecha, las luces destellar y moverse hasta alinearse sobre la vena de su muñeca. Brillan como pequeños soles desde debajo de su piel hasta que su brillo se apague, dejando solamente tres pequeñas manchas circulares doradas alineadas perfectamente.

Tres _Graines_ sobre su piel. Tres pequeñas mitades de núcleos mágicos que se alimentarán de su magia hasta que estén listos para pertenecerle a sus hijos.

Tres hijos. Tendrá tres hijos.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. No sabe por qué llora, pero Remus y Sirius ya no temen correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza; Remus lo felicita por ser valiente y Sirius dice que está muy orgulloso de él, que todo ha ido perfecto, que cuidarán de él, todo mientras Remus acaricia sus cabellos y besa sus mejillas una y otra vez como si no creyera tenerlo llorando en sus brazos en ese instante.

Sirius lo carga en sus brazos como siempre le pide. Harry acomoda su cuerpo a los brazos de su padrino y se deja mecer, con los ojos sobresaliendo y observando la abertura oscura del árbol a medida que se alejan, Sirius planeando en voz alta ir a un centro comercial muggles a una sección de juegos muy entretenida, y Remus cediendo ante la idea de comer _fish and chips_ en puestos callejeros. Mientras Sirius avanza, Harry se adormila en sus brazos y sus caricias en la espalda, adorando el toque de su padrino y su padre del alma, y anhelando que no quiera soltarlo jamás una vez que sepa el terrorífico escenario que rodeaba a su alma gemela.

¿Qué tan podridas estaban sus almas?

 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Más tarde ese día, cuando el sol acaba por extinguirse en la agonía del atardecer, Sirius acaricia su mejilla y besa su frente justo sobre el lugar donde descansa la pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tantos años atrás, cuando sus padres murieron, la misma persona que los asesinó trató de asesinarlo a él. De todas las cosas que sus padres le han dejado, y de todas las que Sirius y Remus le han enseñado de ellos, lo más tangible de todo es aquella cicatriz.

Aquella prueba de que él sobrevivió cuando ellos no lo hicieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes Harry? —pregunta Sirius en voz baja. Harry no sabe si se refiere a física o emocionalmente. Sabe que está cansado, que jugaron muchísimo y la comida chatarra le cayó algo pesada incluso aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre. Quiere responder que cansado. Quiere responder que quiere que su padrino lo cargue y vayan a casa, porque quiere dormir temprano.

Pero también quiere responder que tiene miedo. Que está asustado. Que un torbellino de emociones descontroladas se sacude en su interior. Que está aterrado, emocionado, ansioso. Que le cuesta dejar de imaginar dos ojos calmos como un cielo despejado, y que sabe que lo verá en cada día soleado que encuentre. Que muere por encontrar a su alma gemela, pero que a la vez, está aterrorizado y horrorizado de qué ocurrirá cuando la encuentre.

—Cansado —responde al final, bostezando. Sirius no necesita que se lo pida y lo carga. Harry lo abraza con brazos y piernas ayudando a que sea más fácil para su padrino llevarlo en brazos. Le gusta así, protegido; le gusta sentir que su padrino lo quiere tanto que no le importa la edad que tenga para mimarlo y jugar con él. Su garganta quema con la pregunta que, al final, brota—. Paddy… ¿Cómo era el interior del árbol cuando viste a Remus?

Sirius acaricia su espalda despacio. Besa sus pequeños dedos antes de hablar.

—Era un bosque. Frío, oscuro. Hacía frío y estaba lleno de pinos. Era de noche, y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo —Harry jadea. Sirius suspira y sigue acariciando su espalda como si fuera un bebé, un pequeñito. A Harry le gusta. No sentirse pequeño, pero sí sentirse protegido por su padrino, y mucho más saber que siempre se encontrará con sus brazos. Que él siempre será su lugar seguro, pase lo que pase—. No era un lugar que me gustara. Pero también me interesó la aventura. Comencé a correr por el bosque en busca de algún tipo de señal. Me perdí entre los árboles y cuando salí a un claro, fue entonces que vi a Remus.

Harry espera que Sirius recuerde perdiéndose en las imágenes antiguas de su mente. Sus propios recuerdos de ese mismo día embargan todos sus pensamientos, y no es capaz de imaginar cómo esas memorias resonarán en su cabeza dentro de unos años, ni de qué maneras ni con qué efectos.  

—Era un lobo. Un hombre lobo pequeño y desnutrido que me observó con ojos tristes antes de que la luna se fuera. Entonces, el lobo se transformó en un niño de once años temblando y llorando. Pidió mi ayuda. Lo envolví en mi túnica y lo abracé fuerte. Y pude sentir… Lo sentí. Sentí como nuestros corazones latieron juntos. Nos sentí en perfecta armonía, y pude sentir por primera vez en mi vida que pertenecía a un lugar, a una persona. Yo le pertenecía, y él era mío —Sirius acaba de contar con amor y melancolía impregnándole la voz. Harry sonríe, adormilado con el amor en la voz de su padrino, y la suavidad de sus caricias en su espalda.

—Eres dulce —susurra lentamente—. Amas mucho a Remus. Son lindos juntitos.

Sirius ríe. Acaricia su espalda en pequeños círculos reconfortantes, y Harry está a punto de quedarse dormido en sus brazos cuando Sirius acaricia su mano y su muñeca, y Harry sabe qué es lo que su padrino mira.

—Así que habrán tres pequeños Potters —dice en tono suave. Harry asiente contra el cuello de su padrino.

—Cayeron tres gotitas. Ardieron mucho…

Sirius suspira. Harry se voltea, e incluso en la incómoda posición, es capaz de ver ambos brazos de Sirius sin ningún tipo de mancha luminosa o colorida más que los oscuros tatuajes negros que surcan desigualmente sus brazos.

—Paddy, Remus y tú no tienen _Graines_ —murmura. Sirius besa su frente y lo acuna en sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebé.

—Pero tenemos un bebé —susurra, como si el hablar más alto rompiera la comodidad y suavidad del momento—. Has sido y siempre serás nuestro hijo Harry. Nuestro bebé.

—Pero… —y Harry es interrumpido por Sirius, hablándole antes de que tenga que preguntar. Su semblante es serio y triste, y Harry se arrepiente de haber tocado el tema.

—Remus y yo no tenemos _Graines_. Ni él ni yo podríamos tener bebés —dice despacio. Harry presiente que mucho atrás ya ha llegado a la paz consigo mismo sobre aquello, pero no es algo que pueda asumirse con facilidad, mucho más teniendo en cuenta de que es algo que todo mago anhela desde que tiene conciencia de su magia—. Mi magia está maldita. Y su magia está partida. Ningún bebé sobreviviría en nosotros —Harry siente que su pecho se estruja. También quiere llorar, pero no es capaz de que ni una sola lágrima brote. Sus ojos están tan resecos como su garganta—. Pero tenemos al mejor ahijado del mundo, a nuestro bebé Harry, a nuestro pequeñito mimado, dulce, inteligente y maravilloso. No hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo, y estoy orgulloso de haberte criado. Te quiero mucho Harry. Eres mi bebé y lo serás siempre.

Sirius lo abraza con fuerza, susurrando despacio palabras que entonan una vieja canción de cuna, una que oyó a Remus cantarle hasta hace unos años. Harry, por más que no quiera hacerlo, cae entre canción y suave canto de su padrino lentamente en el sueño, tal como cuando tenía tres años y despertaba a la madrugada corriendo a la cama de sus padres Remus y Sirius, aterrorizado por pesadillas donde un cruel hombre reía a carcajadas mientras una brillante luz verde lo hacía despertar gritando del dolor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que esto iba a ser lindo, softie, fluffly, lleno de amor, humor y comedia. MINTIRA. Me auto-mentí durante toda la escritura para llegar llorando de frustración y angustia en los últimos párrafos.  
> ¡Casi es navidad, comenten! Sé que suplicar comentarios en AO3 suena a suicidio... Pero un comentario es un regalo menos que me deben. Porque sí, me deben regalos. Amo los regalos. ¿Quién no? Denme regalos. O si no me dan regalos, denme comentarios. Porfa.  
> Nos leemos pronto si Christo quiere. O sea, si yo quiero. Ay, yo me entiendo, adiós.


End file.
